Skye is missing
by Firebladevshandonfire
Summary: Sequel to paw patrol save skye The pups and Skye are In trouble they thought they were done with Crystal ,Skye get's sick some how
1. Chapter 1 missing

It's been two weeks since the pups were born and now they can talk

Flower: dad were's mommy

Chase: I don't know cause she been not feeling well but she not in her pup house

Flower: okay can I play with snowy

Chase : yes and don't forget champion

Flower: yay

Snowflake and flower, champion are playing

Chase : Ryder I can't find skye we need to find her

Ryder: okay

Guren: YAY mission time

Ryder: no pup to small no job to big

Ryder needs us

In the lookout

Ryder :pups Skye went missing and she is sick we need to find her

The pups : gasp

With skye

Skye p.o.v

I started to wake up

*Coughing*where am I I said

Hello Skye crystal said

What do you want with me crystal I said

You stoled the thing I love Crystal said

I'm sorry that Chase choose me but I have a family that I need to take care there only two weeks I said

So You and Chase had pups crystal said with a grin

Yeah I said

What they're name crystal said still grinning

They're names are champion , flower, snowflake I said

That's adorable but now say goodbye Crystal said

What does crystal plan for skye ?Will the paw patrol make it on time?


	2. Chapter 2 found

With the paw patrol minus Skye

Snowflake * crying* : daddy I want mommy

Chase who was snuggling up with snowflake,champion,flower

Chase: I'll go get mom but go to sleep when you wake from your nap mom will be here

Chase ran to Ryder

Chase: are we going to search for skye the pups really want her

Ryder : let's go find skye

Rocky was at the mountain's when he heard something he didn't want to hear

Rocky p.o.v

Skye you are dumb for thinking that champion , flower,snowflake are your pups crystal yelled

Fine then you take care of them it's not like I'm going to be sad Skye said with a tear falling from her face

I need to call Ryder I thought

Ryder come in I found Skye and crystal

At the lookout they all heard what Rocky said minus Skye's pups

Chase: let's move out

Guren : it's time to kick some bot

Zuma : let us go

When they got there plus Everest

Skye: please stop crystal I thought you were my friend

Crystal: YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND

Skye*crying*: why are you trying to kill me

Crystal: because you always got what you want like in pup school you and me both were trying to get on the paw patrol and they picked you

Out of nowhere Chase was right in front of his mate

Skye *crying and in pain *: Chase that was the last word until Skye

fainted

Chase*growing* step away from my mate

Crystal : okay

Ryder picked up Skye

And something Chase never did was

killed anyone before ( he killed crystal)

Back at the lookout Skye was put on a bean bag chair her pups with chase

Snowflake: mommy

Chase : sorry snowflake you can't see mommy she sick

Champion: can we see her tomorrow dad

Chase : yes

All them are asleep but Skye is not

But why ?


	3. Chapter 3 (

In the middle of the night

Skye*thinking to herself* : " why does it feel like I'm going to die" then skye slowly drifted off to sleep

In the morning everyone was awake minus Skye

Chase: wake up Skye

Skye*coughing*: I'm up

Out of nowhere guren came in running

Chase: guren slow down

Guren: HELP me

*CRASH*

Chase: are you okay guys

Skye: yeah I'm good Chase can I see the pups

Guren: guys

Skye and Chase: what

Guren*blushing*

Chase: I see now and Skye we can see the pups

Outside the lookout

Snowflake*bleeding*: MOMMY!DADDY!

Chase and skye come running

Skye: what hurt...( a bullet it Skye)

Snowflake*hugging Skye* : mommy

Chase: we to call Ryder

Author notes and question for this chapter

I made this chapter at night so it's not

Question

Why is someone one trying to kill Skye and do you want more chapter with the champion,snowflake,flower,guren ?


	4. Chapter 4 pirate talk

Chase*crying*: Marshall! Guren!Ryder!

Skye*heart beating fast and breathing hard* :...c.c..Chase

Ryder came as fast as he can with the other pups

Ryder: what's wrong Chase we herd your cries and a scream

Chase*still crying*: Skye got shot with a bullet

Ryder * * : Marshall get your medical gear and FAST , guren use your nose to find who did this

Marshall : yes Ryder

Guren : " aye , aye and Chase " stop ye whining ye yellowed bellied,lily-liverd landlubber

Chase : okay

They finished helping Skye and now the fun part

Guren : "ye,matey ,

Guren p.o.v

" do what you want ,cause a pirate is free

"You are a pirate!

Yar-har-fiddle-dee-dee

Being a pirate is

Alright with me!

Do what you want

'Cause a pirate is free

You are a pirate!

(Yay!)

We've got us a map ,

(A map!)

To lead us to a hidden box ,

That's all locked up with locks!

(With locks!)

And buried deep

Away!

Yar-har-fiddle-dee-dee

If you love to sail the sea,

You are a pirate!


	5. Author notes

Sorry but today their not going to be a chapter because

I don't have to many reviews has my other story

So I am going to stop making chapter's until I get more reviews

And guren is a pirate pup and detective pup

If you want more guren review


	6. Chapter 6 love and sad guren

Guren: what are we going to do now

Chase*hugging Skye well kissing her: I don't know how about seven minutes in heaven

Skye*kissing Chase* :yeah

Rocky: yay

Everest: yay

Marshall : yay but what about Skye because she already had sex

Skye: then I have more sex with chase

Chase: yay but what about guren

Guren *sadly*: I'll just take a nap

Chase :okay.

Zuma : okay let start

Rubble: okay Chase and skye your

Will guren ever find love?


	7. Chapter 7 sad guren

With guren

Guren* thinking to himself* : I feel so lonely without the other pups I have no one to play with now

Guren starts to get to his feet and ran off Into the woods

With snowflake

Snowflake: why is uncle guren running off I'm going to call Ryder

Ryder this is snowy or snowflake I just saw guren run off with a sad look on his face

Ryder: okay I'll get the paw patrol


	8. Chapter 8 guren's mom

I thought instead of snowflake is starshine

Inspired by my minecraft account

Last time

Guren was feeling lonely and ran off then starshine called Ryder

Now the chapter starts

Ryder : no pup to small no to big

Chase,Zuma ,Skye,Rocky,rubble Marshall:Ryder needs us

One seen later

Chase:paw patrol ready for action but Ryder we can't find guren

Ryder: that's the mission I'll let starshine tell you

Starshine : okay I saw guren run off into the woods when you guys were playing seven

minutes in heaven but the one thing I saw one his face was sadness and hurt

Chase: we most do something

On the other side of adventure bay

Jack: I will find you

With guren

I was walking until I bumped into to someone

Guren's mom cherry: is that you son

Guren*happy*: mom

Um I'm lost mom

The paw patrol

Ryder: okay I need Skye to search in the air and Chase to use your drone

Chase,Skye: okay Ryder

In the mission

Skye : I found guren and someone older

Ryder: okay skye

They get guren and his mom

Rocky: guren how do you know this pup

Cherry: cause I'm guren's mother


	9. Chapter 9 hours glass

Guren: thanks for finding me Ryder

Ryder : you're welcome

Then Chase and the pups came

Guren : Ryder can we to a sign off

Ryder : okay but I'm going tell mayor so she knows that we are doing this but do you have a song guren

Guren : yup I have two songs picked one is called selfie and the other one is you're gonna go far,kid

Ryder: okay can I hear you're first you choose

Guren: I chose you're gonna go far,kid now I'll sing

Time skip to were guren going to sing to Ryder and the pups before the time comes were guren would have to sing


	10. Chapter 10 guren sings

GUREN P.O.V ( For the whole thing)

Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one, is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word, sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back in the line, a mob jumps to their feet.

Now dance, fucker, dance,  
Man he never had a chance,  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you.

And now you steal away,  
Take him out today,  
Nice work you did,  
You're gonna go far,

With a thousand lies, and a good disguise  
Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes,  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives

Slowly out of line, and drifting closer in your sights,  
So play it out, I'm wide awake,  
its a scene about me..  
There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay  
And if you cant get what you want, well, its all because of me.

Now dance, fucker, dance,  
Man I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
(Trust, deceived)

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew, it was really only you  
So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives

Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies  
Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for

TIME SKIP TO THE OTHER SONG

Do you see her?  
She's so short and that dress is so tacky  
Who wears Cheetah?  
It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing summertime sadness?  
After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette?  
I really need one  
But first,  
Let me take a selfie

Can you guys help me pick a filter?  
I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia  
I wanna look tan  
What should my caption be?  
I want it to be clever  
How about "Livin' with my bitches, hash tag LIVE"  
I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes  
Do you think I should take it down?  
Let me take another selfie

Wait, pause, Jason just liked my selfie  
What a creep  
Is that guy sleeping over there?  
Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on  
That's so ratchet  
That girl is such a fake model  
She definitely bought all her Instagram followers  
Who goes out on Mondays?  
Okay, let's go take some shots  
Oh no, ugh I feel like I'm gonna throw up  
Oh wait, nevermind I'm fine  
Let's go dance  
There's no vodka at this table  
Do you know anyone else here?  
Oh my God, Jason just texted me  
Should I go home with him?  
I guess I took a good selfie

Selfie, selfie  
Selfie, selfie  
Selfie, selfie  
Selfie, selfie

Let me take a selfie

Ryder: guren that was awesome

Guren*blushing*; thank you

Marshall: that was amazing

Chase: Can you sing a Christmas song

Guren: sure Chase

TIME SKIP BY BRAVENWOLF

The Christmas song starts now

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell rock

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock


	11. Author notes 2

NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR NOW BUT WHEN I WILL UPDATE 5/1/16 OR EARLIER


End file.
